This invention relates generally to structural trusses and more particularly to trusses formed by chords and webs interconnecting the chords.
Structural trusses, and particularly those used for supporting the roof of residential structures, have traditionally been made of wood. Typically, the trusses have a bottom chord and top chords which define the peripheral shape of the truss. These chords are strengthened and rigidified by webs extending between the bottom chord and respective top chords. The price of wood has risen to the point where other materials such as steel become practical as materials for truss fabrication. A truss fabricated of metal components is shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,927. It is also known to use metal webs in combination with wooden chords, such as shown for flat trusses in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,328.
Steel truss components must be formed into shapes which permit their use in place of the traditional wooden components. The simpler and more standard the formation of the components, the greater the savings realized. However, standardization of the components is made difficult, because trusses come in many different sizes and shapes. The webs extend between the chords in different arrangements, and therefore intersect the chords at different angles. However, the webs must have the ability to be connected to the chords and they must be able to accept loads from the chords regardless of their angle of intersection.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a truss which employs metallic components; the provision of such a truss which has components of standard design for use in different configurations; the provision of such a truss which has metal webs capable of use with wooden chords; the provision of such webs which bear loads without regard to their angle of intersection with the chords they engage; and the provision of such a truss which is economical to manufacture.
Also among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a metal web member which achieves the foregoing objects.
Generally, a truss of the present invention comprises a bottom chord and at least one top chord connected to the bottom chord. Webs are arranged between the bottom chord and the top chord and intersect the top and bottom chords at oblique angles. The webs have load bearing portions at each end thereof engaging the bottom and top chords. The load bearing portions each are shaped for blunt end engagement with its respective chord without regard to the angle of intersection of the web with the chord.
In another aspect to the present invention, a metal web for use in a truss to interconnect a top chord with a bottom chord of the truss comprises an elongate, generally channel shaped middle section including side walls and a bottom wall. Load bearing portions at each end of the middle section are capable of engaging the bottom and top chords, respectively. The load bearing portions each are shaped for blunt end engagement with a respective chord without regard to the angle of intersection of the web with the chord.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.